pirates_and_beyondfandomcom-20200214-history
River Perez
Basic Design: Full Name: River Nyx Perez Nicknames: Riv, Kyrpä, narttu, Pronouns: They/Them Orientation: Pansexual/Panromantic Birthday: August 27th * Pirate: 26 * Modern: 21 Height: 6"8 Body Type: Long and lanky Hair: Waist-length, black hair usually tied into braids. Skin Colour: Olive-toned Eyes: Hazel Tattoos and Piercings: * Garter on the Thigh - Modern * Mermaid on the Small of their Back - Modern * Hand Flipping the Bird in Non-Binary Colours on their Forearm - Modern * Fearless Tattoo - Modern * Born to make history Tattoo - Modern * Rainbow Feather Tattoo - Modern * Skull Flowers on their Neck - Modern * Rose Bouquet on their Upper Chest - Modern * 3 helix piercings on each ear — Modern * Studs in each ear - sometimes hoops — Modern * Nose piercing - Modern Occupation: * Pirate: Captain of the Morbid Eel * Modern: Server at Fusion/Bartender at Faultline/Cafe-Bar Owner Family: River doesn't speak to their parents anymore, as they live back in Costa Rica, but they look them up whenever they're docked nearby, just to check up on them. * Desmón Perez - Father * Ava Perez - Mother * Daniela Perez - Paternal Grandmother * Dante Herrera - Cousin * Jaime Herrera - Cousin Siblings: None. MBT: ENFP Likes: Plundering the high seas, gallo pinto, and sex. Dislikes: The gender binary, weak beer, and people disrespecting them. Strengths: They're a damn good captain, and they take care of their crew. They're also incredibly proud of both their heritage, and their personal identity and won't take any crap from anyone. Weaknesses: River's a sucker for a handsome face, and that has gotten them into trouble before. Past Partners/Crushes: * Nícolas Mendoza (ex-boyfriend - Modern/Pirate) * Calliope De La Rosa (crush - Modern) * Georgie O’Malley (fling - Modern/Pirate) * Jared Stevens (first serious boyfriend - Modern) Trivia * They prefer having just a light dusting of stubble across their cheeks, but when they're at sea, they generally don't shave, so they end up with full beard, to be shaved off the second they reach land. * Like Sebastian, River's a big baby, but only in their case it's about the cold. Whenever they're forced to venture north, out come the woolly jumpers and thick socks. * To River, their crew is their chosen family, especially since their blood family doesn't really give a damn. * They first met Chris when they were little kids together in Costa Rica, and Chris was the first one River came out to as genderqueer and also liking men as well as women. * River's first sexual experience was when they were 16, and it was with a charming Spanish boatswain called Nícolas. That experience deepened into something more, and Nícolas was the one to inspire River to finally escape from their parents, and that's when River became a pirate (along with Chris, because everyone needs their best friend with them) * There's a small mole on their left hip, that when kissed, drives them crazy in bed. * River's attracted to both men and women, but with a slight preference for men. * River's hair is naturally very wild and thick, which is why they generally keep it in the braids to keep it manageable, but occasionally they will leave their hair out, in its natural afro style, usually when they know they can stay at home all day and chill out alone. * Go to karaoke song - 'I Believe In A Thing Called Love' purely because they have the whole glam rock thing going on, even though they're tone deaf and end up butchering the song. * First app in the morning - iMessage, just because more often than not, Seb's sent them a cute good morning text, and it always gives River a happy mood to start the day with. * Most listened-to Spotify Playlist - 'Songs to Drive Your Boyfriend Nuts' - cutesy pop songs mostly taken from Alexa's music, to be blasted in the car whenever they feel like annoying Seb. * One Handed fighter with maxed Speech skills, Thieves Guild. * River adopts all the cats, and then surprises Sebastian with a Finnish Lapphund dog for his birthday one year. * Touching all around. They are absolutely one of the most affectionate and touchy-feely people you'll ever meet in your life. The more touch-averse people (Inari and Oriel, namely) eventually get used to accepting random hugs from River and maybe even secretly like it a little. * Sprawled out over whoever they happen to be sharing a sleeping area with. Usually it's Seb, but occasionally it's Chris whenever they're in the car together on a long journey. * River's favourite drink (cliche or not) would be either a Sex on The Beach, or a strawberry daiquiri. They have a sweet tooth, and whether or not it makes them a gay cliche for ordering the girly drinks, they don't give a fuck. * They're more inclined to spritz a bit of perfume onto their wrists when going out, but when the mood takes them, they'll wear that particular brand of aftershave/cologne that they know Sebastian loves. When they wear that, he's a lot more touchy-feely (if that's even possible), and it's amazing. * Way back when they were like 19/20, before Georgie decided she was definitely more into women, River and Georgie slept together. Now they're just friends. * They're a total rock femme, and the Runaways were a critical part of them developing their personal style. * River's shit scared of bees and wasps — basically if it flies and buzzes and stings, they're off like a shot in the opposite direction. * Any time they get into a battle, River's focused on their own shit until someone dares even cut Sebastian with a blade. Just the slightest cut, and River's like a whirlwind of retaliation. If you dare hurt the committed partner, you will die. Bloody and painfully. * River had three helix piercings in each ear, as well as basic studs (or the occasional hoops) and they occasionally wear their nose piercing, but when they were a teenager they had gauges in their ears. * They're a fan of both solo toys and partner ones — their favourite toy being the suction dildo they coaxed Seb into getting cloned off his dick. Category:Core Four Category:Latinx Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters